highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorrelpaw
❝''Who needs a mate anyways.'' ❞ — Sorrelpaw to Rowanpaw Sorrelpaw is a small, fluffy she-cat with a log, feathered tail. Her pelt is black, and she has large paws, one of which is white. Two white spots surround her orange eyes. She is very socially awkward, and is independent because she was without a parent for so long. She has periocular leukotrichia, which is why the fur around her eyes is white. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: She is an extremely fluffy black she-cat with a single white forepaw and two white spots surrounding her eyes. Orange in pigment, her gaze shows her playfulness and curiosity. Her tail is long and feathery that is equal to the length of her body. She is small, relatively close to the ground. She may grow more, but she will still be a pretty small she-cat. Scars: Sorrelpaw luckily only has one scar currently. *A claw-strike scar on her left cheek from Sparkbite Palette: : = Base (#1B1915) : = Markings (#FFF8E7) : = Eyes (#FFA31A) (#FF6600) : = Leathers (#34312A) : = Tongue (#FFE6CC) : = Cheek Scar (#CC9F96) : = Flower Crown (#B81A00) (#FF6600) (#FFA64D) (#EAB10E) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Generous -' Description of trait * '''+ Clever -''' Description of trait * '''± Headstrong -''' Description of trait * '''± Independent -''' Description of trait * '''− Gauche -''' She is pretty socially awkward. She wasn't raised in the nursery by her own parents, so she didn't learn much. She's not the greatest in social situation. * '''− Rude -''' Along with being gauche, she's very rude. She says what is on her mind- if she thinks you look stupid, she'll announce it. This is partly because without parents around, we didn't learn manners. '''Likes *Flowers **Ever since she went to pick flowers with Newtpaw, Sorrelpaw has found interest in the different flowers she can find. 'Dislikes' *Sparkbite **Sorrelpaw thinks Sparkbite is a harsh asshole and doesn't deserve his rank. She also is bothered by how he makes Rowanpaw sad sometimes. 'Goals' *Become a good warrior *Make more friends 'Fears' *Spiders **They terrify her. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Rowankit, Chamomilepaw Age Range: 0-6 moons *Sorrelkit is born into ThunderClan to Thornfluff and Darkmoon, with no siblings. *Darkmoon and Thornfluff disappear. *Sorrelkit lives as a lone kit in the nursery up until she is six moons old. *She meets Rowankit. *Chamomilepaw meets Sorrelkit, and Sorrelkit claims her as her ma. *Sorrelkit is apprenticed alongside Rowankit. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Rowanpaw, Chamomilepaw, Wildflame Age Range: 6-current moons *Sorrelpaw is apprenticed with Rowanpaw, given Wildflame as her mentor. *She tells Rowanpaw that his feather cloak looked stupid, which results in a falling out with her friend. *Sorrelpaw apologizes to Rowanpaw, only to be interrupted by Sparkbite. *Sorrelpaw continues to make more friends. *Sparkbite continues to express his disapproval of the relations between Cloudy and Rowan. *During a festival in the camp with ShadowClan, Sorrelpaw and Rowanpaw have a small argument and it leaves Sorrelpaw wondering why Rowanpaw seems to dislike her so much. *After Rowanpaw and Sparkbite have another fight, Sorrelpaw sees Rowanpaw. She asks him why he doesn't like her, and he gives her an honest question. They make up (kinda). *After learning that Sorrelpaw didn't catch any prey on a patrol, Sparkbite is angered and orders Wildflame and Sorrelpaw to train while he watches. **Sorrelpaw unwisely acts rebelliously against Sparkbite's order, which causes an altercation with the deputy. **Sparkbite strikes her on the side of her head, which results in a permanent scar oh her left cheek. The tom orders strict training for her because of her behavior. **Wildflame continues to train Sorrelpaw under the ThunderClan deputy's supervision. *Sorrelpaw learns that Chamomilepaw left. She takes Newtpaw to find her so she can see her again. **Chamomile renamed herself, and is now known as Chamomilefrost. **Newtpaw and Sorrelpaw spend a few days with Cham on the peak, and Sorrelpaw is forced to tell her ma what happened to Archfall. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Rowanpaw/Apprentice/Friend?/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I just don't understand why he hates me so much... I thought we made up..." :She stares at her paws. :Newtpaw/Apprentice/Friend, Believed to have a crush on her/⦁⦁ ::"Newtpaw is sweet... He decorated my nest with feathers once. I think he likes me. I don't know if I like him like that though." :Sorrelpaw seems to have only slight interest, if at all. Instead, she's distracting herself by inspecting her claws. :Sparkbite/Deputy/Asshole/⦁⦁⦁ ::She doesn't say anything, just digs her claws in the ground with a hateful look. Whenever else you ask, she acts indifferent. |-|WindClan= Sorrelpaw hasn't interacted with any WindClan cats. |-|ShadowClan= :Chamomilefrost/Warrior/"Ma"/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"I wish she didn't leave me..." :Sorrelpaw puts her face in her paws. |-|RiverClan= Sorrelpaw hasn't interacted with any RiverClan cats. |-|SkyClan= Sorrelpaw hasn't interacted with any SkyClan cats. 'Trivia' *Sorrelpaw's parents ran away from ThunderClan; she was never told that. *She has periocular leukotrichia, a health-based mutation. *She was originally named "Cloudypaw," but the owner of her decided that the prefix didn't fit. 'Quotes' ❝ Glad to know I can manage to get under your skin, O Mighty Birdface! ❞ — Sorrelpaw to Sparkbite ❝ Tell me what you '''ever' did to earn my respect. I want to hear one thing that you did to deserve it. Maybe then I'll fucking listen. And no, being the almighty Deputy doesn't count for anything. You just act self-entitled and arrogant.'' ❞ — Sorrelpaw to Sparkbite 'Fanart' File:Untitled670-2.png|credits to rylie File:2018 cloudysplash.png|credits to kiwi File:Image-0.jpg|sketch by emme/frosty File:Screenshot 20180905-205118.jpg|practice sketch by ty File:Screenshot 6933.png|sketch by val